supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sphinx (Daughter of Heaven and Hell)
Sphinx is the youngest of Adam and Eve's natural born and the sixth youngest of the Ancient Ones. She once guarded entrance to the Greek City of Thebes in Greece and for all passersby that wanted entrance to the city, she would ask them riddles and if they could not answer the riddle correctly then she'd devour them. Biography Sphinx was the last of Adam and Eve's natural born children and was the youngest of them all. Like her older siblings, she was meant to be one of the Monster General of the monster army. Sphinx was shocked and sadden that her father was imprisoned and her mother was banished. Like her other five siblings, she and the others went their separate ways and traveled around the world. Unlike most of her siblings that were defeated and imprisoned, Sphinx was approached by Hera and Ares and assigned to be as a protector of the Greek City of Thebes in Greece, in return Sphinx was allowed to devour all passing by travelers if they failed to answer her riddles. Sphinx happily agreed to their terms however if someone did succeed in answering her riddles, she would commit suicide. For years Sphinx happily devoured all those who could not answer her riddles until one day she was approached by Oedipus and solved her infamously riddle. Sphinx was angry and she threw herself off a high cliff and died, or at least that seemed to be the case when truth be told, she used a revival spell to resurrect herself. Apparently due of not honoring her agreement and staying dead, Hera imprisoned Sphinx in a binding spell and Sphinx was kept sealed away in the exact location she stood guard for many years. Powers and Abilities Sphinx is the youngest of the Ancient Ones and is capable of equaling with a Hell Knight or Ophanim. * Cosmic Awareness: Sphinx's knowledge of the universe is so great that it riddles the knowledge her father and mother possesses. Sphinx loves to ask people cryptic riddles and those who do not answer them correctly, she devours them. ** Spell-Casting: Sphinx can cast various types of magic spells/rituals that are use to incapacitate certain individuals. * Shape-Shifting: Sphinx can transform into his true form and all of her powers and abilities are increase to a higher degree. ** Natural Weaponry: In her true form or human she can use natural weapons from her body. *** Enhanced Jaws: In her true form or human form, Sphinx can exert enough force through her bite to tear a person's arm off. *** Retractable Claws: In her true or human form, Sphinx can grow claws and inflict damage, even on younger angels. * Super Senses: Sphinx possesses supernatural senses to see very far distances and detect various types of scents. * Super Strength: Sphinx possesses supernatural strength to overwhelm individuals. She can overwhelm all angels except for Ophanim or higher, all demons except for Hell Knights or higher, all monsters except for Ada, Eve, Ancient Ones, and Leviathans, all deities except for Chief Deities or Titans. * Supernatural Concealment: Sphinx can conceal her presence from any individual, even those stronger than her as she is best at hiding her presence than any of her siblings. ** Invisibility: Sphinx can cloak herself from human and supernatural perception. * Telekinesis: Sphinx can move objects or beings with her mind. * Teleportation: Sphinx can teleport anywhere in the universe within her knowledge and reach. Vulnerabilities Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Holy/Hellfire: Holy or hellfire can only harm Sphinx. * Magic: High level of magic spells/rituals can harm or possibly kill Sphinx. Destroying Beings * Ancient Monsters: Adam, Eve, Ladon, Seth, Nima, Hydra, Chimera, and Leviathans can kill her. * Archangel Level Entities: Beings on the same level as an Archangel can destroy Sphinx. * Cambion: Sphinx can equally match with a regular Cambion. Malik or Empowered Cambions can destroy her. * Greater Demons: Sphinx can overwhelm any demon below a Hell Knight and equal with one with difficulties. Princes of Hell, Dukes of Hell, or Cain can kill her. * High Tier Deities: Warrior/Magic Practitioner deities, Chief Deities, and Titans can kill Sphinx. * Higher Angels: Sphinx can outmatch younger angels. Grigori and Seraphim can kill her. * Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence Entities: Cassandra, Arch-Cambions/Nephilims, Shards, Demiurges, or beings that reach mid tier nigh-omnipotence can destroy her. * Nephilim: Any Nephilim can overwhelm and kill Sphinx. * Primordial Entities: The first beings in existence can destroy Sphinx effortlessly. Weapons * Angelic Weaponry: Any angelic weaponry can kill Sphinx. * Death's Scythe: The personal weapon of Death can kill anything in creation. * Divine Weaponry: Divine forged weapons of the old gods can kill Sphinx. * The First Blade: The First Blade powered by the Mark can kill anything. * The Colt: The Colt can kill anything except for five things in creation. Sphinx is not one of them. Category:Daughter of Heaven and Hell Category:Fanon Characters Category:Monsters Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 8 Villains Category:Females Category:Female Category:Villains Category:Alive Category:Strongest of Species Category:Magic Practitioners